I Met My Mate At Starbucks
by xXxdaydreamerxXx
Summary: Amu has a horrible past. When she goes and to get coffee she meets a man who claims to be her mate? What ever that is but from there the man doesn't leave her alone. After resisting from the man she grows love for this stranger. Will she let everything and trust this handsome man or will she fight against it? But one thing is for sure her life will never be the same. Werewolf!
1. Mate?

**Summary: **Amu has a horrible past. When she goes and to get coffee she meets a man who claims to be her mate? What ever that is but from there the man doesn't leave her alone. After resisting from the man she grows love for this stranger. Will she let everything and trust this handsome man or will she fight against it? But one thing is for sure her life will never be the same.

**So this a new werewolf story and it is different from Reject Mate. Amu is human and Ikuto is a werewolf. I hope you guys like this one as much as Reject Mate.**

**Ages:**

**Amu 16**

**Ikuto 18**

**Kukai 18**

**Utau 17**

**Rima 16**

**Nagi 18**

**That's it for now**

_**talking to their wolf**_

_Wolf talking_

_'Thoughts'  
_

* * *

**Amu POV**

Damn it I'm gonna be late for my first day of school here. Right now I am standing in the middle of a line in Starbucks. I know that might be a stupid reason of being late for school but I can't help I need coffee in the morning or else I'm grouchy.

I sighed and paused the game I was playing on my phone and put my phone away.

"Next!" I looked and saw that only two more people to go. '_I could make it only ten minutes left before school starts.'_ Finally my turn.

"Hello my name is Lulu welcome to Starbucks what would you like to order?"

"I would like one medium caffe mocha please." I ordered.

"Name?"

"Amu spelled A-M-U." I told her and waited to the side for my mocha.

I looked around the shop and saw older couples looking at each other with so much love. OMG I am such an idiot. I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Amu Hinamori as you probably already knew. I have pink hair which is natural by the way as well as my eyes that honey. I'm about a good 5'6 tall with a slim figure and curves in the right places. And with my height and the skirt I am wearing makes my legs look extra long. I have a C cup. I have this creamy skin and rosy cheeks. My lips are pink and plum. I look hot but I'm not one to brag about I just know how to use it. I have a semi good life as you can say. I am sixteen years old and I live alone. Human as ever. I just came from Japan and now here in California. I came here for new life and to get away from my family.

"Amu!" I turned to where my name came from and saw my order ready. Thank god and only five minutes to spare. I grabbed my cup and started out the door. I took a sip of my cup and looked down at my phone to see the time. Just as I walk out I hit someone and my coffee spills everyone. I heard someone hiss and I gasp.

"OMG I am so sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going." I shouted.

"Damn it stupid girl watch it." I watched as he took off his shirt and damn was that a view. He had full out eight pack.

"Don't just stand there and stare give me something to wipe this shit off." I quickly stopped and looked into my purse for napkins and found some and handed it to the sexy to drool for stranger.

"Finally your useful." He smirked at me and wiped his packs. Damn I would've licked that off anytime if he asked._ 'Amu what the hell did you just think of you don't even know him.'_

While he cleaned himself up I decided to check him out fully. He had midnight blue hair long to his neck and had that messy look like he just rolled out of bed and didn't bother to do anything to it. He had his head down so I couldn't see his face as he was facing down wards. His pants were slim and got him good. It sure did a good job for his ass. And he could see in white bold letters Calvin Klien black boxers. Also he was wearing black and grey vans. Just as I finished checking him out he spoke.

"Loving the view?" He asked with a huge smirk on his face. I blushed because I got caught.

"Nah I've seen way better than you." I told him and smirked when his smirk faltered a bit.

"Honey nothing is better than this smokin' body." By that comment I can tell he is one of those arrogant players assholes who think they are better lookin' then any one else. I just rolled my eyes at him.

Now that he looked up I can tell he is sexy as hell guy but I won't tell him that his ego is already huge as it is. He has the same eye color as his eyes midnight. I think midnight is my new favorite color. And his nose is straight and his lips damn are they kissable right now.

I just stared at him. He sniffed the room and stiffen. His eyes looked around the room looking for something. He stopped until he was staring right at him. He looked at me in awe, lust, and love? I wasn't sure he just stared at for a few minutes and he snapped out his daze from me. He growled and pulled me into a hug. The hug felt awkward. First because he was shirtless and second I felt safe and complete in his arms. I was so confused right now. First he was calling me stupid and was flirting with me and now he was holding me in his arms like it was a everyday think in the place. I mean I don't even know him and he just hugs me out of now where.

"Mate. Mate now mine." He growled out.

Mate? What the hell is that? Is he British or something.

* * *

**So is it different from Reject Mate. Do you love it? I am going to love writing this story. Please tell what you think of it by reviewing. **

**So REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**Only if you want me to update faster. Ten reviews before my next update.**


	2. Human mate

**So this part might come out different than what I wanted to because I wrote it but it got deleted. I know sucks for me. And OMG I can't believe some like this story. Oh and this in Ikuto's POV when he met Amu as you guys could know what was going on in his head. Enough with that on ward with the story.**

* * *

**Ikuto's POV **

I can't believe I let Utau boss me around like that. She should get her lazy ass of a mate Kukai to get her coffee. Even though I was grumpy about I knew the real reason was to get me out of the house so they could do their dirty deeds. Not that I don't get my fair share of girls but at least I don't make noticeable. I mean I love Utau and Kukai is my best friend and beta but they can be a great pain in the ass.

You see Utau and Kukai are mates. They act so lovey dovey it's kind of sick. As you can tell I like my life and the girls it comes with. So I mean I am in no rush finding my mate right. I am not ready to let go of the life I have right now. My mate can wait until I am ready. Utau keeps telling I am going to pay for what I am doing. Breaking girls hard and that my mate won't like it no bit. But who cares once she sees this she will be in love.

I looked down at my watch and saw the time. Damn I need to hurry or else my ass won't be safe. I am a graduated early from high school and thank god to that I can't stand that place. I just can't be hot and dumb no sir I am smart. Sucks for Kukai and Utau though. And that is why I am in no rush to drop Utau's coffee.

Just as I was going to step into Starbucks I felt something hot spilled against my chest. I hissed at the sensation and heard a lovely gasp.

"OMG I am so sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going." I heard a wonderful voice shout.

"Damn it stupid girl watch it." I grumbled. But I felt somewhat regret when I said that. Like it just doesn't feel right.

"Don't just stand there and stare give me something to wipe this shit off." By now the stinging was worse. Finally she hands me a napkin. I just take off my shirt to clean it off.

"Finally your useful." I smirked at me and wiped my stomach. I felt her staring at me cleaning it off. I don't know why but this turned me on as I knew she was watching me.

I felt her checking at me. And I was hoping she accepted me. Wait what why would I be worry if she did not accepted me or not. I knew she would I mean girls throw themselves at me. She wouldn't be any different. When I finished I looked up to see her still checking me out. I decided to tease her a bit.

"Loving the view?" I asked even though I knew she did. Right when I said that she blushed knowing I caught her checking me out. I was smirking at her waiting for her to fall into me but her comeback surprised me.

"Nah I've seen way better than you." She replied and I felt my smirk faltered a bit. For some reason that bothered me. But I just shrugged it off.

"Honey nothing is better than this smokin' body." I told her. She just rolled her eyes at me. Then it went quiet. I looked her up and down. She had pink hair that went a bit past her shoulders and had a lovely shade of honey eyes. She looked about 5'6 or 5'5 and have a good figure and curves that went perfectly. And legs that looked that went on for miles. Her boobs looked like a good size. Her skin is creamy and she had this adorable shade of rosy pink cheeks. And her lips I mean damn do they look kissable right now.

This whole time my wolf was not calming down. I felt him rising. I had to calm him down quickly don't what to expose about werewolves in front of humans. I took in a deep breath and got a whiff of a scent that made him go crazier. It smelled so good like strawberries and chocolate mixed together. I knew that only meant one thing. I have found my mate. I looked around to see where the scent was coming the strongest from. I tried to see around the pink haired girl only to notice that it was coming the strongest from her!

My wolf was jumping wanting to jump her kiss her hold her. And that's what I did I grabbed her and held her in my arms. I out my head at the crook of her neck sniffing her. I know that might sound weird but that is the werewolf world.

I felt complete with her in my arms. I have now found her. My mate my beautiful mate. I looked around her into the cafe and saw males looking at her in lust and they were part of my pack too. They were looking at her legs. I glared at them and tried to turn us around so they can stop staring at what belongs for my eyes only. I growled out I my wolf kept chanting.

"Mate. Mate now mine." And I knew they heard and quickly looked away from my mate well only the guys that were wolves.

I felt her freeze when I said that. Suddenly she pushed me away.

"What the hell mate? Are you British because you don't sound like one. And sorry about pushing you away but I don't know who you are." Her melody voice said. And then I remembered my mate is human. Oh I could hear Utau's words now. The moon godness has paired me up with a human.

"I'm sorry but I gonna be late for school so if you could just move so I can leave that would be nice." She stated. I just nodded and moved still not believing it.I snapped out of it once I heard the bell chime. Looks like I'm going back to school. Don't worry little mate you are mine and I won't let you forget that.

* * *

**And scene. So how did you guys like that. I know some might not know about mates well but I will explain it later on as Amu is human. And some do since of Reject Mate. For those who haven't read it read to understand more about werewolves or want to read a different plot. Tell how it went good or bad or well?**

** Review and Review.**


	3. Not you again

**Hello everyone long time no see. I'm sorry but I've really busy. But it's the weekend and I have a break and tomorrow. Anyways for the long wait here is the chapter.**

* * *

Amu's POV

'God what a creepy hot dude. What just because he is creepy doesn't mean he isn't hot.' Now I'm really late. What a way to go on your first day to school Amu. Hopefully that guy doesn't go to the same school as me or else I'm screwed. I started walking to school. Alone. I hate feeling lonely. I shook my head.

'No Amu no depressing thoughts today.' I thought to myself but I couldn't shake off the feeling. I looked around and notice I was at the school already. Hmm Price Wood High school. What weird name for a school. But hey it's California anything could happen and it stays there or is that Las Vegas. Oh well it's in the U.S that's all that matters. I sighed and went into the school. I'm even surprised I made it here I have really bad sense of direction. Finally the office. I walked in feeling nervous and alone. Why can't I stop feeling alone.

I walked straight up to the desk. There I met a grumpy old lady.

"Hi excuse me. I'm Hinamori Amu and I'm a transfer here and I would like to receive my schedule." I told her shyly. As you can see I'm not a very loud person. Well at least not around strangers. Now thinking about it I don't even know how I talked back to the guy earlier. I'm surprised and so slow. I snapped out my thoughts when I saw a paper being waved at back and forth in my face.

"Hey are you listening here's your schedule lady." I heard her mutter some other things about how teenagers are irresponsible.

Just as I was about to grab a hand grabbed it before me.

"Hey that's mine." I turned around to see who grabbed my schedule. Only to be met by midnight blue eyes. Yup that only meant one person with those kind of eyes. Hot but creepy dude. I heard chuckling above me.

"Hey would you look at that we both have the same classes." Oh no if I couldn't stop thinking of him while he wasn't here then I really am screwed in learning.

"Well I guess that's really unlucky for me." I sighed I need to get now. I started walking away but stopped when he called out I was going the wrong way.

"Come on I'll show you new girl." He grabbed my hand and started pulling to a different direction. I felt sparks on my hand when he grabbed my hand but I ignored as being nervous. I was blushing the whole way. I guess I better get used to him. Yeah right that'll happen when pigs fly.

Ikuto's POV

I was so happy to be pulling her hand and she didn't pull away. I felt the shocks go through our hands which was so perfect. Our hands felt perfect for each other. which was why we are mates. I looked behind me to see her blushing face. Awe her face was adorable and her cheeks had the bright redness. She looked to cute. I vow right here that I'm the only one male who will make her blush like that.

I was also happy that I have the same classes as her. It was a good thing that Abby was a werewolf so I could mind link her without my mate hearing. She may look mean but she is one of the nicest women that I've met. Her mate had died in rogue accident and it left with pain but she dealt with it and now is strong women for that.

Anyway once I arrived I notice my mate wasn't paying attention. Man can my mate daydream. I decide to tease her a bit. I put my face real close and licked her ear. She let out a small yelp and grabbed her ear glaring at me. She was just too cute.

"What was that for um..." She looked embarrassed. Oh she doesn't know my name yet. Am a bad mate I don't even know her name and we meet for like 30 minutes or more.

"Ikuto." I told her but she just gave a weird look.

"What?" I sighed.

"My name is Tsukiyomi Ikuto." I showed her my name waiting for a hand shake. She grabbed my name and said, "Hinamori Amu." Wow what a beautiful name for my mate. I wouldn't pick anything more perfect for her.

"Alright Amu ready for your first class?" Her name slipped out of my mouth was so perfect.

"No but we have to go Ikuto." Never mind her saying my name like that was making me think of different ways to make her say it.

I grabbed the door and opened gently and once I tugged Amu and me I instantly regretted it.

"Ikuto!" Yup I should have waited longer to open the door.

* * *

**Okay I know that this chapter sucks really bad. I'm not really happy about it either. I hope you liked this chapter though. Please Review.**

**REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	4. The helper

**I hope y'all love this chapter. I'm so sorry for not updating trust me. But here it is hope this a bit good enough. **

* * *

I grabbed the door and opened gently and once I tugged Amu and me I instantly regretted it.

"Ikuto!" Yup I should have waited longer to open the door.

Amu's POV

Ikuto tugged me in the room and second we entered someone screeched his name. Ouch that hurt. A girl walked up and looked at him. She looked very pretty. Tall and blonde. I guess this must be his girlfriend.

"Ikuto where the hell is my Starbucks." She was glaring at him.

"Sorry I forgot to pick it up. I was going to be late for school too." Yeah and he was still late.

"School?" Ikuto tensed at the question.

"Yeah you know the place to learn." He answered her as she didn't know what school was.

She was about to reply but I cleared my throat. Yeah if they were about to argue I would much rather be gone from here. She looked me over with disgust.

"Oh so that's why you came to school. To grab a slut. I knew it was too good to be true." I was very offended from this. I do not look like a slut or act like one. I looked over to Ikuto and man was he mad. He was shaking.

"You do never call Amu a slut. She is way better than that. Apologize now to her." When he spook I felt like he had so much command. I looked over blonde she was shaking in fear, but tried not to show it. A guy then walked up to where we were. He was mad too. He had spiky red orange hair and stood taller than blonde but shorter than Ikuto.

"I'm sorry I called you a slut." The guy wrapped his arm around her and bought him closer to himself. So I'm guessing she isn't Ikuto's girlfriend. Now realizing she said sorry and I haven't said anything. Wow and I'm still talking to myself.

"Oh it's okay." That's all I could of said. I need a kick to myself. Ikuto cleared his throat.

"Alright now that's over with. Utau and Kukai this is Amu. And Amu this is Utau and Kukai." Hmm nice names they have me. I was expecting something more english since she blonde. Yeah remember I came from Japan. So I pretty much follow what everyone says about America.

"Nice to meet you." I told her with a smile. I'm not one to keep a grudge. She just smiled. I then heard someone clear their throat and it wasn't from any one of us.

"Yes well now that's over with I'm wondering when we can start the lesson." Crap I forgot we were in class. Great my low radar in school did not work out. Everyone was looking at us.

"Class ends in about 5 minutes." Ikuto told her bored tone.

"Ah yes well in that case. You all have free time and dismissed when the bell rings." So much for the teacher getting angry. Once she said that Utau turned around and faced me.

"Well Amu why did you move here?" I got tensed. I mean it's not a big deal.

"I left to have a fresh start you know." I shrugged see not a big deal.

"So do you live alone or something?" Alright what is up with the personal questions.

"Actually I do live by myself. Since my parents have jobs over there in japan and a little sister to take care of." Is it me or does Ikuto look tense about me living alone. At this thought my heart started to flutter. No Amu snap out of it. He is just another boy. I hope the bell rings soon. Just like it knew me the bell rung.

Ping Pong Ping Pong

Weird bell they have here. I stood up to leave but someone got hold of my hand. I felt little electricity go through me. Yup it must be Ikuto.

"Hey Amu since your new here you'll be sitting with us." Uh-oh they are popular and it would feel so weird having all this attention on myself. No thank already got enough of that.

"No thank you I can find myself a few friends you know." I lied. I have no one here. I guess I'll go to the library or something and eat there.

"But-" And that's how far he got before he was pulled away into the crowd. See I don't want to be part of that. I sighed and went to the cafeteria. The food here isn't so bad. I served myself pizza and a cartoon of juice. I didn't want to be seen by Ikuto. I don't want him to think he was right even though he was. I'll make myself a friend. I threw away my lunch and walked out. As I was looking for the library I got lost. I was walking until his girl popped out of nowhere.

"Seems to me like your lost here." Does it look that noticeable? I looked down embarrassed.

"Yeah well I was looking for the library and I'm new here." I told her hopping she would tell me where the library was.

"It's that way. And since your new I'll show you the way." As we were walking every boy was making way for us. Weird again. I now got a good look at her. She was short and had dirty blonde hair. Her skin was white and her eyes. Man did they look emotionless. Image yellow eyes and that had no emotion. That was how her eyes looked like. Secrets are what this girl has then.

"Well this it." Wow so fast.

"Thank you." Hey she did waste her time for me.

"Your welcome _Amu_." What the hell? How does she know my name. I'm sure as hell I didn't tell her. I shook my head and walked in.

Rima's POV

I smirked when I left. But it quickly left as I saw him. I put up my blank face.

"Oh come on Rima look more alive. Looking so blank will make you a waste." I just scowled at him,

"Alright then so how was she?" The faster the better right.

"Her name is Amu Hinamorl. She came from Japan and lives on her own. She had issues back at home and came here for a fresh start. This here is a file from the school. I made a copy of it. Everything about her should be here. Need more don't call me to do your dirty work." I finished and still had the same face.

"Oh don't worry I'll meet her soon. But before that befriend her. Become the best of buds. Once you do that I might set you free." Lies that's what he always says. But he is my master so I will listen. I nodded and left the room. Well that went well. Now I have to be her friend. Her best friend. I just hope they can stay out of my way it'll be easier.

* * *

**I'm so sorry for not updating. I have so many problems here at home and I have to go visit my grandma since she is at the hospital. But I hope this chapter is interesting enough. Tell me what you think in the reviews. **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	5. Whose that

**Waring: NOT edited **

**Last Chapter: **"Oh don't worry I'll meet her soon. But before that befriend her. Become the best of buds. Once you do that I might set you free." Lies that's what he always says. But he is my master so I will listen. I nodded and left the room. Well that went well. Now I have to be her friend. Her best friend. I just hope they can stay out of my way it'll be easier.

* * *

Amu's POV

I walked in the library and ate a little snack. I felt so alone here though. Over there in Japan at least I had somebody. Just thinking about it had me wanting to go back. But I can't they lied to me. Through out my life I thought I was happy but I wasn't it. I felt I was missing something. But doesn't everyone feel that way. Tears starting building up in my eyes. I knew I should have asked that girl to company me. At least I wouldn't be reminded. I just wiped my face a bit since some tears escaped.

'Okay Amu you need to snap out of it and think what you are going to do.' Thinking that I started on what I'm going to do here. Well until I go back home.

"Ah." I screamed. And heard laughing behind me. Ikuto! I should have known it was him.

"I'm sorry Amu I couldn't help myself. You were just too dazed." Huh I didn't realize it.

"Well whatever. What are you doing here?" I mean he is the least expected person to be in a library.

"I was just walking around and saw you." Is it just me or does he sound like a stalker?

"Were you stalking me?" I ask but I wasn't serious.

"What? No I was just walking around I swear." Awe he looked so cute getting worked up over nothing.

"Uh huh sure you were."

"I'm serious fine whatever don't believe me." I giggled when he said. I can't believe I giggled because of Ikuto. Eh I haven't laughed in a long time so it's fine nothing to be worried about.

But then it got silent. We didn't say anything. To be honest it's a bit awkward but comfortable at the same time. So we sat there looking around until the bell rang.

And it wasn't that long seconds later the bell rang. I picked up my trash and my bag. I walked over to the trash.

"Amu you might want to pick up the pace here. The bell is going to ring any minute." Oh yeah how could I forget it just rang a second ago. I picked up the pace, but then stopped. I don't know where to go next. I reached for my bag and looked inside for it.

"What the cheesecakes?" My schedule was not in my bag. 'What am I going to do I didn't even bother to memorize it.' All of a sudden Ikuto waving his hand in my face stopped my train of thoughts.

"Looking for this dear?" And there it was my schedule in his hand. How he got it? I don't know.

"Yes thank you," just as I was going to get it he pulled it out of my reach. And once again I tried to reach for it. Again he pulled it away.

"Your going to try harder if you really want it." He smirked. I'm going to kill him. And this continued until I heard the bell ring.

"See now I'm late because of you." I huffed and crossed my arms.

"Silly Amu just come on." Before I knew what was going on I was being pulled by him. Again.

Random POV

I was walking through the hall where Amu and that mutt were just walking. I saw a piece a paper in the ground. I picked it up and I was about to throw it until I saw the name.

**_'Hinamori Amu'_ **I scanned through the paper and smiled. Most of the information I needed was on here. I just did half of Rima's work. Now to go and change my classes to hers. You see I knew Amu since I we were little but, ah never mind that was already too much for you guys to know. I fold the paper and gentle put it in my pocket. I smiled and headed straight to the office.

Amu POV

I felt a tingle through out my arm as we held hands. Too focused on my arm that I didn't notice he stopped moving until I crashed into him. He started to chuckle at me. I felt my face heating up. I then felt him turn to me and laugh a bit harder.

"Are you blushing? Awe you look so adorable." Of course this made me blush harder.

"Shut up!" I shouted a bit too loud.

"Um excuse me but what are you guys doing here? Aren't you suppose to in class." A woman a tad bit shorter than told us. Uh oh I guess this is the teacher. How did I forget we were still needing to go to class? I'm so stupid.

"Yes actually is this room 103?"

"Why yes and might I ask we are you guys so late?" She did not look too happy about us stopping her class for us.

"Why Amu and I are new here and we got a tad bit lost. I'm sorry if we are late." She just looked at us and then sighed.

"Alright you guys are excused just because you are new here." I relaxed when she said that. I did not look forward to getting detention on my first day.

I entered and every single person's eyes were on us. I grew nervous. We walked into the middle and looked for a sit. Well not me Ikuto. I was looking at the ground. He grabbed my hand and pulled us to the back in the middle where there two seats open for us. I could of swore I saw two people sitting there when we entered. We sat down and just as she was about to start the lesson someone burst through the door.

I stood up and knocked down the chair. Everyone looked at me even him. I grabbed my chair and sat back down. I just couldn't believe Tadase was here.

* * *

**And that's an update. I hope everyone at least likes this chapter. I'm really going to be busy in these two upcoming weeks. I have CST testing. So sorry just trying to learn everything for the tests. Don't worry I haven't forgotten my stories yet. Other than that I hope you guys Review and favorite this story. Enjoy your day. **


End file.
